Harry and Hermione together finally?
by panicat the disco rocks 4ever
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione had a great summer now it’s their 6th year Harry’s with Cho and Hermione is starting to get feelings for Harry and Harry is getting feelings fo hermione too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story hope u like it.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had a great summer now it's their 6h year Harry's with cho and Hermione is starting to get feelings for Harry.

Harry POV

in the summer harry,hermione,ron and his family spent the summer together.It was the first day of thier 6th year andthey wereon the train when cho said to Harry 'we have to talk.'

(in the 5th year Harry and Cho were together always together every chance they get.)

I asked

'What's wrong?'

"Harry we have to break up"

'Why I thought we going so well'

I thought _this is great no more naggingCho going on with Cedric._

'Listen I like somebody else and well I think him and I have a chance together'

'Okay cho I still like you and could….we still be…friends?'

'Sure….but to make it official that we broke up 1 more kiss and were friends okay.'

'Alright'

I leaned in when I saw Hermione a few feet away and she turned on her heels and went off. Cho kissed me for 7 seven seconds then like that we were threw….but in my mind I thought_ maybe this is good for me cho and me weren't meant to be and why all of a sudden do I wish I was kissing Hermione and not cho?_

Hermione's POV

Oh my god I said as I was walking back to my compartment with tears running down my face.

_Am I in love with my best friend_ I thought. Then I heard:

'Mione wait'

It was Harry running towards me. _Harry looks so hot today. Wait did I say that uhh act natural._ We were a few feet away from the compartment Ron was in.

'What do want Harry shouldn't you be with cho?'

I said my back turned to him.

'No me and her are over'

'How sad'

Of course in my mind I wanted to say _I love you over and over again._

Harry grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in a different compartment. He closed the door my heat was beating so fast, my face turned red and my mind was racing with thoughts…

To be continued

Sorry if that was short writers block. Write reviews next chapter coming up.


	2. the real feelings

If I owned HP I'd be in the movie!

Okay in the first chapter cho broke up with Harry. Hermione saw them kiss and now Harry dragged Hermione into an empty compartment.

**Hermione's POV**

_Oh my god what's Harry doing, great now he's closing the shades. Uh oh is he going to tell me he loves me or something like that because I love him too…. but I'm still mad at him._

'Hermione listen what you saw back there was a farewell kiss'

'Yeah right you only like me as a friend don't you?'

_Oh my god did that just come out of my mouth!_

'Well...uhh...'stammered Harry

'Tell me do you like or not'

_Just then before Harry could say something Ron came, damn it he ruined it! No no not fair!_

'There you guys are I've been looking for you, the trolley pulled come on lets go before it goes' he said breathlessly.

'Well be right there could you get us some chocolate frogs'

'Sure Harry'

_Maybe he likes me but just can't say it all men are like that._

**Harry's POV**

_I love you Hermione but I can't say it. But I still love cho too._

'Hermione lets talk later okay heres a hint of the person I do like. I leaned near Hermione's ear and whispered 'you know her'

Hermione was left with a blank face, and followed me to the compartment. Hermione giggled and I laughed when we entered the compartment was filled with treats from the trolley all over the floor.

'Ron you idiot wada do?' Hermione laughed

_She looks cute when she does that._

'Harry, Harry HARRY!' screamed Hermione eating a couple of jellybeans.

'Harry what you thinking about? Oh I know cho isn't it huh Harry?' Ron said as he nudged me on the side.

_I see Hermione about to run out but before she could I thought quickly._

'Ron she broke up with me.'

'Oh Harry I'm so sorry, gummy worm' as he stuffed some in his mouth.

'Sure Ron'

_I can see the little glow from her face when I told Ron. I hope that during the school I'll do or say something to her!_

**Hermione's POV**

_That was stupid but somehow sweet Harry said to Ron. Uh oh maybe he suspects something of me._

'Well Harry, Ron we should change into our uniforms now.' I said but at that moment Harry and Ron had a suspicious look on their face.

'Right mione but first maybe we should give these treats to a friend of ours.' Ron snickered.

'Right Ron or make it fall at 80 mph of falling candy on them. Right Ron you get that half and I'll get this half.'

_Oh no whom are they going to do now?_

Harry and Ron got their wands and made them disappear to Malfoy's compartment when he came in our compartment I just stood there with a smile on my face.

'I'll get you potter weasly and of course you mudblood.'

'Well malfoy…. you…..uhh.'

'What happened granger no words uh, ohh what happened cat got your tongue hahahaha!'

I almost cried in Malfoy's face but Harry got malfoy and pushed to the wall and with his hand against his chest he said…

'Listen malfoy you leave her alone she had nothing to do with this it was me and Ron!' Harry said as he stood up for me.

_How sweet of him to do that because I was terrified of malfoy. I'm still mad at Harry for what he did! BASTERED!_

**A/n: let's skip to the part where Harry and Hermione live together as head boy girl and school just started.**

'No I'm head boy not potter!

**A/n: shut up malfoy this is MY STORY! Go and snog parvati will you!**

'Fine but you haven't heard the last of me!'

**A/n: anyway well…hmm...Ithen moment (blond friend my bff's ex) Sorry…just read will ya?**

'Harry that potions test we have to do will be confusing huh.'

'Uhh…I guess so?'

_Ohh he is just so hard headed! If only I knew a spell to read his mind. Wait a minute that's it! I'm so brilliant!_

'Uhh Hermione what are staring and smiling at?"

'Ohh nothing'

_Just wait till you see what happens next to Harry._

'Well could you stop your freaking me out'

'Fine' I said in a daze

Harry's POV 

Okay Hermione is acting very very freaky. Maybe shes under some type of spell? Mhh I better go to bed.

'Well Hermione I better get going to bed another test tomorrow for dark arts. 'I said yawning. I went up to my head boy's room. Then some one was knocking on my door. It was CHO! She came in and stated saying how much she missed me.

'oh Harry I feel so stupid the boy I liked only liked me so he can get his girlfriend jealous' she said in tears

'Well that's so sad cho' I said as I backed 5 paces away from her.

'Listen Harry lets get back together' in tears

'No'

'Please' on her knees begging

'No I'm not cho you used me no'

'Please Harry' she said as she got up and cried all over me…again!

'No you used me and you lost your shot so if you don't mind… I was cut off by her

'Harry at least think about it'

'Fine I'll give you an answer around this or next week'

'Oh Harry thank you thank you'

Just then Hermione came in….

**A/n: I know what your thinking this is getting good but of course if you keep on reading…**

'Listen I want more parts in this story!'

**A/n: we'll talk about this later!**

'Fine!'

**A/n: anyway let's continue…..**

Hermione saw and ran when she saw Harry hugging Cho. I pushed cho out of the way and ran down the stairs to find Hermione on the floor crying the hell out of herself.

'Hermione whats wrong?"

'Oh like you would care!'

'Of course I do I'm your best friend'

'Okay well'

She got cut off when cho came in

'Harry what the hell was that?'

'Nothing could we talk about it later'

'Fine I'm going to bed good night you idiot!'

Then when cho left Hermione pointed her wand at me and a blue went straight to my head.

'Hmm there Harry I feel much better goodnight'

I just sat there on the floor watching Hermione quickly run off to her room.

_Okay I need to sleep very good tonight. Oh man its_

_2 in the morning._

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up at 6:30 so I can go to Harry's room and see whats he thinking then take off the spell. I got dressed and sneaked quietly to his room. I went in his room and saw him snoring peacefully in his sleep. Then he started twisting and turning and I went closer and read his mind.

_Hermione no cho no Hermione no cho no Hermione DAMN WHO THE HELL SHOULD I BE WITH!_

'Okay that's all I have to hear' I said quietly. I took my wand out and undid the spell. As I was walking towards the door that squeaky floorboard right in front of the door made a loud noise and it kinda made Harry move but Harry was getting up I ran out of the room making a loud noise. I ran until I got to the stairs just to be safe. I walked all the way to the great hall ate my breakfast and went to the library just because I was bored. Then Ginny came in and I told her everything that happened last night and this morning.

'Hermione I never knew you had it in you doing something that sneaky.'

'Well you know girls get what they want.'

'Ditto'

'Ginny we should get going to class'

'Yeah I don't want McGonagall making me a Saturday detention' she said shuddering.

'Come on' I said laughing.

So I went to dark arts to take my test and then I see Harry and cho again! And right in front of the class door. I decided to just go through them like nothings there.

'Harry please whets your answer'

'Uhh...uhh...hermione there you are'harry said relieved.

'Excuse me who are you?'

'Hermione stop kidding'

'Sir I have to get to class' I said leaving Harry shocked and cho kissing his feet.

**Harry's POV**

_What the hell was that! I mean come on I know it was cho or Hermione in my room in the morning. Okay ohh man I'm going to be late if I don't get into class!_

'Cho get to class'

'But you didn't give me an answer!'

'Later at lunch'

'Okay' she said leaving sadly.

**DING DING DING!**

'#$ I'm late!

**a/n: okay Harry and Ron did okay on their test missed 14 questions out of 30 and Hermione only missed 0 questions. Okay let's skip to the day winter holidays began…. (p.s no malfoy yah!)**

'Heard that!'

**Hermione's POV**

'Well Harry its time to go to bed and tomorrow give cho an answer's said walking to my dorminity.

'Yeah Hermione tomorrow'

Okay while Hermione was sleeping someone went in her room and gave her a note and a box of chocolates.

Well read the next chapter and I'm sorry if that took long I was busy. Write reviews and catch the next chapter:-


	3. authors note

**Hello I'm like really sorry if I haven't been updating soon enough. I'm really busy so I'll update in about the next 2-3 weeks and if I don't then you can send me hate mail if I don't write a new chapter for this wonderful story. Oh and it will get surprisingly twisted.**


	4. the note that hermione got

DISCLAMER: if I owned hp (sob) I would be rich….cry's more and whines

Anyway please R&R!

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up the day before the holidays began. That means 1 more day of class. Me and the gang (Harry, Ron, and Ginny) decided you know just to say for the holidays. When I woke up there was a note on my bedside. I thought _what the hell _when I saw it then I read it… it read...

Dear Hermione,

I've secretly been longing 4 you since we met. I know we didn't get along at first but we did (well sorta) and that's what matters. And I like you. Your scent sooths me when I'm totally mad. You're the reason I stayed in this school. Meet me in the room of requirement. Christmas Eve at 9:30 night. In parchment write yes or no and leave in the owlery before 7:45 in the owlery.

Love you.

S.O.S

p.s. hope you like the chocolates.

I was petrified! These words saying over and over in my head over and over again _who is this…do I know him wait duh of course…I…do._

_Hmmm I've gotta tell Ginny right away. _So in less than 6 minutes it took me to do my bed, take a shower, change my clothes and do my make up and I was ready to go.

(Without magic)

So then I ran to the owlery and wrote in parchment (really quick)

Dear SOS,

Okay fine I'll meet you in the room of requirement. Nine thirty. Okay sorry if this handwriting sucks its just that 10 owls are poking the living hell out of me.

Confused,

Hermione

P.s.who are you!

Well I left it there put a charm on it for any wondering eyes until 7:45 or until the person who wrote it gets it. And then after I ran from the owls that were attacking me, with one whip of my wand my hair was its silky smooth self and then ran to down to get breakfast and find Ginny. While I was running I bumped (more like fell on) Malfoy (uhh gross), Harry, Neville (GROSS!), Ron and oh wait yeah I almost fell down the stairs again Harry helped me up. They were in a hurry going upstairs I don't know why but all well. Finally I met up with Ginny.

"Ginny wait up"

I slip on a banana peel and landed on the floor flat on my face!

"OWWW!"

"Hermione are you all right?" gin said in a very concerned voice. (Of course)

_Go thing no one was there._

"Yeah I'm fine, but read this" I took the note out of my pocket and gave it to her.

Two minutes later she was in shock. She said…more like sputtering as we start walking to breakfast.

"Hermione this could be you're…"

"No wait who wrote…"

"Explain this to me?" she said very giddy.

"Okay I was sleeping and then I woke up with this note and chocolates"

"And don't you wanna know who this is!"

"Of course but I'll just wait till Christmas Eve"

Ginny stop and looked at me with a very serious face.

"What if this is a prank. You have to know who wrote it so you don't get hurt. I want you to be happy, now let's see who wrote this badass love note to you."

"Ginny I never knew you had such an expressive vocabulary. I'm so proud of you." I said teary because she's like my own sister.

"Ohh Hermione how sweet now lets eat I'm starving."

As we entered the great hall I saw Malfoy, Harry, Neville and Ron enter right behind us.

"Hey guys lets eat" Harry said rushing to the table right in front of me and right behind him Ron.

As me and Ginny walked over to the table and sat opposite from Ron and Harry. I followed Harry and Ron to the table and I saw evidence and I was in my mind

_Aha aha aha Harry and Ron have owl droppings in their hair and oh wait _passing by malfoy _so does he? Hmm and Neville this is so confusing._

"Umm hey guys Hermione got a secret admirer." Gin said very girly.

I of course stepped her feet when she said that. And then she looked at me and then said gave an expression of whoops bad mistake and kept eating.

"So Hermione who do you think it is?" Harry said getting himself more bacon.

"Well I don't know and I don't really care."

"Hermione how could you not care!" Harry said very loudly.

"Hermione people are staring" gin said leaning and whispering to me.

"Harry lower your voice, and anyway whats the worst that could happen."

"Mmm well…there's…no…uhh I donno know but bad things could happen!"

I leaned in close and said

"Harry I'm a big girl and anyway I could beat you at anything with magic and well i…"

BELL RINGS

"Well we'll be late Harry for practice see ya later mione!"Said Ron

"Don't worry Hermione you'll get a chance sooner or later" said Ginny going to practice as well

_I hope she's right I mean in 4 days I'll find out who wrote the letter_

**Well sorry everyone if I took like 4-ever but I wrote new chapter and there's a lot of twists coming up**

**;-p**


End file.
